Let's meet again
by nozoelis
Summary: Joseph y Caesar quedan por la noche. / drabble [caejose]


**11\. If tomorrow never happens.**

Fue idea de Joseph, pero Caesar se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando aceptó sin casi pensarlo. Joseph sonrió, animado, y se despidió de él hasta la hora de su encuentro; el rubio suspiró, apretándose las sienes con los dedos y preguntándose por qué había dicho que sí.

Ya de noche, Caesar estaba esperando al moreno apoyado en la pared. Una suave brisa le despeinaba el pelo, pero era muy agradable, consiguiendo que la noche fuese algo fresca. La voz de Joseph gritando su nombre interrumpió el silencio que ofrecía la noche, y si por un lado se sentía avergonzado por el espectáculo que estaba formando, por otro no podía reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Allí estaba el amor de su vida, Joseph Joestar, corriendo hacia él mientras lo saludaba con el brazo en alto y gritando su nombre. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, como si no diese crédito a sus propios sentimientos. Además, era consciente de cómo Joseph miraba a Suzi. No tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero así estaba bien.

Cuando Joseph estuvo a la misma altura que él, le saludó y le dijo que le siguiera. Sin detenerse a mirar si acaso lo seguía o no, Joseph andaba tan rápido que casi volaba. Caesar lo miraba desde atrás, el extremo de su bufanda casi rozándole, su pelo moviéndose con la brisa. Se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo los deseos de cogerle de la mano. De pronto, cuando su mano casi rozaba la suya, Joseph se frenó en seco, consiguiendo sobresaltar a Caesar.

"¡Es aquí!" gritó animado. Caesar miró a su alrededor, preguntándose donde demonios le había traído Joseph. Estaban en medio de un campo de flores, un idílico paraíso. Sonrió para sus adentros, felicitando en silencio a Joseph por traerle a un sitio como aquel.

El moreno se sentó, invitando a Caesar a hacer lo mismo con unas palmaditas en el suelo. Este le hizo caso, aunque en vez de sentarse, directamente optó por sentarse. Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de Joseph se ensanchó, así como los ojos de Caesar. Un mar estrellado los cubría, como si de un manto se tratase. Las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad con fuerza, iluminando aquel campo en el que se encontraban.

"Dime, Joseph… Si me muriese mañana… O bueno, si algo me ocurriese…" dijo Caesar en alto, casi como si hablase consigo mismo, hasta que Joseph lo interrumpió.

"No va a pasarte nada, Caesar. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño" respondió con dureza Joseph. Él le miró y sonrió sin decir nada.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, durante un largo tiempo. No tenían nada que decirse, o quizás ninguno quería romper el silencio armonioso que los unía. Las palabras de Joseph seguían repitiéndose en la mente de Caesar una y otra vez, como si fuesen una promesa.

"Joseph", dijo el rubio incorporándose un poco para mirarle. Joseph le miró, curioso, "yo tampoco voy a permitir que te pase nada malo, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que haga falta."

El moreno rio, y Caesar sonrió. "¿Estás seguro de que no seré yo quien te saque las castañas del fuego, amigo mío?" La respuesta del rubio fue un juguetón puñetazo en el brazo.

De nuevo, volvió a instaurarse el silencio. Aunque Joseph no tardó mucho en romperlo de nuevo.

"Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Caesar Zeppeli. Si acaso viviese mil vidas, créeme que en todas ellas volvería a buscarte", dijo Joseph en voz baja. Después se rascó la nunca y se rio. "Vaya, eso sonó un poco… ¿cursi quizás? ¡No te rías, Caesar!"

Sin embargo, Caesar no se estaba riendo. Aquellas palabras le habían impactado tan fuerte que le habían dejado una mueca en el corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pronunció en alto su propia sentencia.

"Te quiero, Joseph."

Tras eso, el moreno se levantó y se fue, dejándolo allí solo. Caesar cerró los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas, enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía callar, por qué siempre tenía que estropearlo todo? Las lágrimas no tardaron en formarse en sus ojos, y aunque se las quitaba con rabia, no dejaban de brotar. Las palabras de Joseph lo persiguieron durante toda la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente discutieron, ambos negándose a dar su brazo a torcer. Joseph permaneció en el hotel, mientras que Caesar se dirigió a enfrentarse a Wamuu. Antes de morir, la conversación de la noche anterior volvió a repetirse en su cabeza, " _No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño_ ". Sonrió, triste.

" _Estúpido Joseph_ ", pensó, " _al final seré yo quien te ayudaré hasta el final. Ojalá cumplas tu promesa de buscarme en tu próxima vida, porque te estaré buscando sin importar cuantos años tenga que esperar_."


End file.
